


Templar Scum

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Come Sharing, Enemies to Lovers, Filthy, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: A pervy smut song featuring a random gay Assassin and Templar.
Relationships: Male Assassin/Male Templar
Kudos: 11





	Templar Scum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts), [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).



A knight templar saw me hiding in a stack of hay,  
he turned and unsheathed his sword, pointed it my way,   
I gripped my own sword tighter, pointed it at him,  
he said "looks like fun what you are doing, mind if I join in?"

Templar scum...  
templars cum

  
He lay down and hitched up his chainmail, he had lovely thighs,   
as I start to touch to touch his cock if felt very nice,   
he said "ever since I saw you here, doing your best to hide,   
been wondering how I would feel with your cock inside"

Templar scum...   
templars cum

He gave a good lick to my fingers, slow I slid them in,  
leaning down to mouth his cock, he tasted like sweet sin,   
Pulling me with his strong thighs, how could I resist,  
I stuck him with my hidden blade, and not that on my wrist.

Templar scum...   
templars cum

Now and then we still both meet there, in that very place,   
searching for a piece of Eden now we've had a taste,  
Every time I taste his mouth, salty-sweet and wet,  
I think that this is a day neither will forget.

Templar scum...   
templars cum 


End file.
